My Little Red
by Wolfy18
Summary: Valerie needed a change in her life, thats why she moved to her grandmother's home in the forest. But she didn't expect to ever capture the attention of the feared werewolf.


Another take on the infamous Red Riding Hood story with a little bit of 2011 movie mixed in. Read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Red Hiding Hood. If I did, would not be writing this story XD I'd be throwing one smashing party.

The forest was dark as shadows were casted over the ground below its canopy. It was a forest filled with pine, oak, ash, beech and various other trees' that towered over the area in a serene like way. Their branches swaying peacefully in the chilled breeze that swept through the placid forest. Poppies and daises of every color were scattered around the floor along with the lush grass. But soon, everything would be covered in snow. The clouds than floated across vast sky promised it so.

Not too far from a village that lived in fear of a bloodthirsty beast was a log cabin. It was old, but sturdy. It was only a two-story home with stone steps leading up to an open porch with a railing. The home looked to be erected up on a little hill, with stilts holding the porch up.

Inside was a clutter of collective antiques from the previous owner. A small little kitchen was to the left upon entering right after a large bookcase that was situated the door, with a cozy little stove under a small square window by the corner. A few feet from the kitchen area was the fireplace that had an iron hook for a kettle. A couple of chairs situated in front of the fireplace for guests to warm themselves up. To the far right was a little room where a four-post bed laid with an oak chest at the end. The sheets were a creamy white with a decorative green and purple spread lain over them. To the right corner of the room, not far from the bed was a pile of other covers, some being of the softest fur. Back into the main room, to the right upon entering was a larger window next to the door with a table situated under its ledge with a chair tuck neatly under its wooden top. Nothing special was upstairs, just a makeshift bed with covers much like the one downstairs. With a small square window to look off into the vast forest.

The place was simple, but peaceful. Always being surrounded by the wilderness that never seemed to fail to capture and enchant the recent owner of this log cabin. The woman who lived there was a slender young girl, not a day over twenty with flowing, silky hair of a light shade of blonde that cascaded down over her shoulders and back, just reaching above the mid of her back. Her lips were a luscious shade of pink while her eyes were as blue as the sky on a bright spring day with a tint of green. Complimented all the more by her fair complexion.

She was the granddaughter of the previous owner of the cozy little home, having moved in after her grandmothers passing. She could not live another day in a village that was ruled by fear, though her mother had begged her to stay for her own safety. But she was a stubborn girl when her mind was made up, so she had moved out here. Only bringing her clothing and the scarlet red riding hooded cloak that her grandmother had made her. On another note, she was a gentle soul with a kindness that touched many, but she was also cautious of people. She did not hand out her trust so easily to the people she came across. Unlike the villagers who were afraid of the beast that stalked the nights on a full moon, she was not afraid and did not worry. Though she would be sure to stay inside on those nights.

Though she must have lost track of the days this time around as she was standing outside by a group of poppies and daises that grew beside her cozy home. She was kneeling beside them in her baby blue short sleeve dress with a long light gray sleeves that were sewn to the light blue sleeves of her dress, the undergarments of her top could easily be seen under the bodice. A makeshift brown leather belt handing loosely around her waistline. A sigh escaped passed her pink lips as she picked a few of the daises, planning on setting then in a small porcelain vase inside. Hoping it would brighten it up a bit as well as make it smell pretty.

The snapping of a twig broke her out of her reverie though, as she bolted upright and was clutching the flowers within her hand in a death grip. She could not see far in the darkness, but she could hear something lurking beyond her line of sight. The shuffling of feet, rustling of fur and heavy breathes of some animal that seemed to be watching her. She looked up into the sky to see the full moon shining brightly as a few clouds floated away to reveal its face upon the world. How could she have been so stupid to forget what day it was? But she would not panic and she would show no fear as she looked back out into the darkness. Surely this animal would have no interest in a being that did not fear it.

Holding her ground and chin held high, she gazed out into the unknown with a fierce gaze. She would not play some chicken game with this beast. Ever so bravely, she turned her back to whatever was watching her and started to make her way up the stones steps and into her home. She could vaguely hear a snort as she closed the door of her cabin and then locked it with the rectangular log that was attached to the door. Merely sliding it until it was through the iron clasp beside the threshold.

Perhaps the saying 'too close for comfort' was reasonable at this time. Though she did not see anything beyond the darkness, she only heard the beast. She stood facing the door, her hands raised up a bit and placed on the hard wood and she breathed in shakily and exhaled slowly. Hopefully her bold actions had not captured the attention of the wolf. Yes, it was a wolf that terrorized all of them. But not just an ordinary wolf, it was a werewolf.

It felt like her hopes came crashing to the ground when she heard once again the heavy breaths of the wolf just outside her door. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she dare not move. Closing her eyes and one of her hands gripping at the door in a way to brace herself from doing anything else that was idiotic, while the other hand had completely crushed the flower's stems that she was still holding. Her eyes snapped open when all went silent. A sigh of relief escaped her as she thought that perhaps it had left.

She turned and retreated further into the house, but froze when she was about to enter her bedroom when a one of the boards on the porch creaked. Inclining her head some as it started to turn before her body did. Turning her body to fully face the larger window her eyes widening and her heart pounding within as she saw two gold eyes staring at her with a narrowed gaze. But just as they were there, they disappeared as the black furred wolf turned to jump off the porch and took off into the forest.

Valerie could not help but wonder, 'What was that about?'


End file.
